vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doxic Federation of VRChat
"Long Live The Doxic Federation!" - Chairman of State Voxdox Over View and Origins The Doxic Federation of VRChat is a VRChat Waifu Community lead by Voxdox and the elected Council members, with the soul goal of enjoyment. The group was founded when VoxDox, AidanDboss, Vexdex, Ragna and many others all came together to create a group in order to bring peace to VRChat, after the dissolve of the Cobra Waifu Division. Allied Groups * Federation of Anima * Republican Spain of VRChat * Grand Kanna Army * Civil Protection of VRChat * VR Soviet Socialist Republic * Iron Cross Waifu Union * Golden Rose Society History Cobra, and Doxic Independence In the beginning (mid 2018) many members of the Doxic Federation we're in the Cobra Waifu Division. The group was steady, but it's leadership soon became corrupt (according to former members of Cobra Waifu Division.) Around early 2019, Voxdox, AidanDboss, and many others left the group in a little bit of a chaotic mess. Soon after, many foot soldiers and officers soon left Cobra aswell to join the Doxic Federation and / or different groups in an attempt to preserve the Cobra community while avoiding the corruption, with debatable success. From Deserters To A Federation The Doxic Federation, with low morale from the dissolve of Cobra, soon found hope. Under the careful leadership and hard work from all of those who left Cobra, the new Doxic Federation (re branded from the Doxic Revolutionaries) began modernizing. New Uniforms were created, the discord server was set up, and ranks alongside regular events were introduced. Unification of the Federation After the fall of Cobra Waifu Division, many pockets of former members besides Voxdox and his supports began to form there own groups. The most notable of these groups were the Hexic Republic, Dablords, The Cool Kids Club and the Lewd Waifu Division. In the early times of the Doxic Federation the Dablords, under the planning and cooperation between AidanDboss, seceded into the Doxic Federation. There was also plans and talks on unifying with the Cool Kids Club at this time, but nothing came of them. War With the Lewd Waifu Division For a while there was calm in the Federation, until the remains of Cobra Waifu Division that did not join the Allied Waifu Marine Corps, unified under a new name attacked. The Lewd Waifu Division, lead by SSR Goku Black, a former foot soldier in the C.W.D. originally wanted to ally with the Doxic Federation. After a few meetings, SSR proposed eventually uniting the Doxic Federation with the L.W.D. Voxdox opted to stay independent, and tensions escalated from there. The war that ensued was a string of guerrilla warfare attacks from both ends to each other. The war efforts were lead by Vexdex and Voxdox, who both believed this war would be a quick one. The war was relatively quick, and as predicted, and the L.W.D. capitulated quickly, leaving the Doxic Federation weakened though from the battles. Almost all of the L.W.D.'s members quickly joined the Allied Waifu Marine Corps, or went into hiding after the war's end, and the L.W.D. was no more. Post-War Reconstruction After the war, the Doxic Federation was left in a pretty rough state. However, due to high morale and the introduction of custom uniforms / avatars, this depressionary state soon went away. The Doxic Federation flag was changed and quickly after the war, Voxdox quickly pushed for peace with the Hexic Republic, which would play out to be a smart move. After about 4 weeks of constant negotiating the Hexic Republic quickly joined the Doxic Federation of VRChat. Also around this time, Voxdox and the Doxic Federation came across the group known as the Golden Rose Society on a recruitment mission. This would open up alliances to many groups like the ICWU, GKA, VSSR, etc. Notable Members High Commanders / Leaders Voxdox - Chairman of State / Chairman of the Titoist Socialist Workers Party of Doxia / Commander of All Armed Forces AidanDboss - Doxic High Command Council Member Minari~Chan/Kun - Doxic High Baroness Vexdex - Retired Doxic High Command Council Member Ragna the Bloodedge - Doxic High Command Council Member Radicool - Doxic High Command Council Member General Brand - Senior Advisor to the Doxic High Command Council Cloudxtea - Senior Advisor to the Doxic High Command Council Frisk (Potato) - Senior Advisor to the Doxic High Command Council Federal Simi - Socialist Republic Leaders Minari~Chan/Kun Vexdex Radicool Ragna the Bloodedge Cloudxtea Frisk (Potato) Activities / Subjects * Capture the Flag * Deathrun * Trench Warfare * Recruitment * Retrieval / Objective Missions Misc. To join the Doxic Federation, please contact Voxdox#2922, Minari~Chan/Kun#8434, or AidanDboss#5666 on discord. Category:Waifu RP Groups